Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a screen shielding method applied to an electronic device, and in particular, to a screen shielding method supporting a plurality of applications simultaneously.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, mobile devices are highly developed and multi-functional. For example, handheld devices such as mobile phones and tablets are capable of conducting telecommunication services, receiving and transmitting e-mails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, and playing media. Hence, users can implement various applications on their mobile devices, such as phone call, social network, or commercial applications. Therefore, mobile devices have become one of the necessities in people's lives, and the likelihood that private information will be displayed on the handheld devices has increased. Privacy protection of users has become an important issue.